All I Want For Christmas Is You
by mattressdemon
Summary: Zoro is having problems deciding what he wants to get Luffy for Christmas. For Raftel. Shonen ai, ZoLu, one shot.


Robin sat on the deck, book in hand, blue eyes aimed on Zoro. "You know, Chopper is right. We should do something."

Zoro looked at the black haired woman, "I never disagreed."

"But you disagreed to going out anywhere," the older human replied.

Zoro lifted a weight in his right hand, "I don't even know what the hell the holiday is."

Robin chuckled and waved to the cover of her book. It depicted a fat man in red and white clothing with white as snow hair, a red nose and one long ass beard. That said what was the holiday. Christmas.

Oh, hell.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

Zoro dropped his weights abruptly, reality sinking in. So many Christmas' that he had taken for granter. This had been his favorite holiday as a child, but as he got older and more alone, especially after Kuina's death, he hadn't enjoyed it. At all.

But now he had something many would wish for to truly have… Nakama. And, hell, he didn't know what he could do for it! Zoro looked at Robin, who grinned at him slyly, and he knew that she was practically reading his thoughts by the expressions he was letting escape onto his face.

"Bah!" he exclaimed, going down decks.

He really didn't know what to do or get anyone for Christmas. He wasn't concerned with getting Nami, Robin, or the shitty cook _anything_. He was worried about what to get for Chopper, Usopp and, well, more than anything else, what to get for Luffy.

Usopp, he could just buy some paint brushes or something. Chopper he could just buy some chocolate or something… but he really didn't want to buy Luffy meat. That was the only thing he could think of, though, and sighed as he laid into his hammock.

It nagged at him, though, despite trying to go to sleep. What was he going to get his captain? Zoro sighed again and rolled out of the hammock, deciding he wouldn't be able to nap like this.

Wandering into the lounge where Nami was, he had second thoughts. Hell if he was gonna ask her to borrow money, what was he thinking?

"Zoro! It's your turn!"

Zoro jumped at the harsh, screeching, banshee like voice of that horrible, horrible woman. "What?" he questioned, turning around swiftly.

"Ugh," Nami sounded and, putting her curled fists to her hips, looking away with closed eyes, spoke again, "Everyone is getting money to go Christmas shopping, so here's yours."

She reached into her generously big blue over coat and pulled out some 1000 beli and offered it to the green haired swordsman.

Zoro took it and, as far as he could remember, offered Nami a smile. Nami smiled back slyly, walking away. Maybe it was true that Christmas was the time where everything except companionship was forgotten…

"Where's the shitty moss-head?"

… Okay, maybe not.

Exiting the room and out onto the deck, where the sun flared with a brilliance that made Zoro's heart thump in pride, Zoro listened and searched for the damned cook.

Not seeing the ugly macaroni head cook, the green-haired swordsman shrugged and headed for the ramp off the ship…

… And _almost_ made it.

"Zooooorro!" called out the familiar and all welcomed voice of his ever-cheerful captain. Zoro couldn't help but smile; he wasn't going to take anything for granted _this_ Christmas.

"Hey, kid." He greeted at the raven haired boy appeared before him, obviously restraining himself from jumping on Zoro and knocking him down.

"Lets go Christmas shopping together!" the teen cried.

Zoro's smile widened, and he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"We're going with you."

Zoro turned to look who spoke from behind his back, and Luffy turned his head slightly to view the interruption. There stood Sanji and Usopp, Sanji looking unusually energetic and Usopp looking, well, _very_ tired.

Raising an eyebrow, but deciding he so definitely didn't want to know, he shrugged and started off the Ship.

In town Zoro kept a hand firmly onto the collar of the object of his affection, not wanting him to jump anyone or break something or even _touch_ something. "God, what are we going to do? That boy is going to break something." Sanji said absently, staring through all the windows.

Zoro looked at his constant argument rival and replied, "You know, I wouldn't talk if I were you, 'cause if you just so happened to look into a mirror _you'd _break it."

The cook looked back and snarled, but before he could throw another insult back, Usopp pulled his hand into a fancy looking store.

Zoro sighed and dragged Luffy along into the store in pursuit of the shitty cook.

Luffy promptly cried, and quite loudly might I add, "Cool!" at seeing a statue of Santa, where Usopp stood as well, and dashed off. Looking around, Zoro realized this maybe his only time to buy something for the crew. I mean, hell, whom was he kidding? Of course he was gonna buy the others something, too. He was still deciding on if he should for the shitty cook, though.

Looking through idly, he grabbed a snow glob, a few paintbrushes he saw, a couple of bars of chocolate, a plushie of a cat, a book, and a chef hat. He _still _didn't know what to buy Luffy, though.

Sighing he went to the counter and placed the items on the desk, where he watched, half amused and half startled, as the female clerk, blonde hair and blue eyes, repeatedly hit something random and inanimate with her clenched fist.

"DIE BIYATCH!" she screeched.

"Uhh…" Zoro uttered, hoping to catch the mad woman's attention and not sound like an idiot.

She looked up at him and blinked a few times, before smiling and giggling, embarrassed. She set her glasses back on her nose.

"I'm sorry, excuse me, I just was… uhh… fixing something!" she explained, waving her hands frantically.

"Anyway…" Zoro began, "How much?"

The girl quickly grabbed the items and started scanning them. Putting them in a bag she handed it back and read, "That would be 769 beli, please. Oh, by the way, my name is Kristen." She smiled in conclusion.

Zoro nodded and replied, "Thanks."

Sanji, who had apparently heard the last part, appeared with some items that he kept hidden in his pockets, obviously, and moved suavely to the teen girl, "Can I call you Kris?"

The girl blinked at him, "Well, sure, all my friends do." She then smiled.

"Oh!" she girl began, "Did you want those wrapped, sir? We can, I have a few friends who are working just around the corner doing it!"

Zoro smiled at her gratefully, "Yeah, thanks, how far?"

She leaned over the counter and pointed northeast, "Just down there. The purple shop with lilies on it."

Zoro nodded his head once in thanks and waved as he left, Luffy catching his retreating figure and going after him.

"Wee! Zoro, guess what I want for Christmas?"

Zoro faced his head slightly more in the direction of his captain, "What's that?" This was his chance…

"Wait up, guys!"

… Damn you, Usopp.

"Lookee! It's the shop!" Luffy squeaked with delight and ran in with a battle cry of, "Wrapping paper!"

Dear lord, save us.

Jogging after the boy despite the cries of the curly haired sharpshooter, Zoro entered the wrapping shop seeing the boy standing near a smiling girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, who looked to be around 5'5 tall. She looked slightly annoyed, as well, but Zoro couldn't blame her.

His gaze looked to the other four girls in the room; a girl with extremely long black hair and brown eyes, who looked to be the owner since she was wearing a shirt that read 'Purple lilies are the awesomeness!'. Another of the girls has curly, fiery auburn hair and blue eyes, and on her shirt was a chibi drawing of herself.

The second to last, who had short dark hair and dark eyes, and a pirate skirt on, stood their with an amused expression, while not far behind her stood a woman with brown hair that came to mid back, green eyes and glasses.

Giggling, the obvious owner spoke up, "Koriya likes the boy's cheerful awesome!"

"Ohh, my friend Zoro wants you to wrap presents!" the boy sprouted from his mouth.

The girl who was slightly annoyed sighed and rubbed her forhead, "Do _you_ need anything?"

Luffy stopped, thinking obviously, and replied "Yeah, sure! Cards!"

The girl nodded and pulled out several cards from under her table, laying them before the raven-haired teen.

Zoro walked up to Koriya, "Who can I get to wrap these?"

In return she smiled, "Kitsune can do that! Koriya must go finish the purple Christmas. Goodbye, green-haired man." She said as she walked towards a back door, and added, "Merry Christmas!"

The girl with auburn colored hair nodded, stepping forward, "Would you like me to take these to the back so your friend can't see them?"

Zoro shrugged, "I can't find anything to get him, so it doesn't matter."

She nodded, "Any choice on wrapping paper?"

He shook his head in reply, turning to look at Luffy with the requested cards.

The teen signed them visiously, writing a lot of random stuff and getting off of topic. The girl with the pirate skirt watched, cheerfully amused at the hyperness of the boy. The other, behind her, watched as well, before questioning, "Do you ever know how to spell what you're writing?"

The boy stopped for a moment, and then handed the card to the girl in front of him. She took it and, if not happily, glanced over the card, pointing out spelling mistakes.

"Ohh…" Luffy said as she explained how to spell 'mean' word, "What's your name?"

She looked up at him and replied, "Demeanor. You can call me Miss Demeanor."

"Oh! That's a cool name… what's it mean?"

The girls eye twitched slightly, she was more than annoyed now.

The woman in the pirate skirt came forward, giggling slightly, and took the card, "Just tell me what you want to write and I'll write it for you!"

Luffy nodded enthusiastically, "Okay!"

Boarding the ship, Zoro was frantic now. He still did not know what to get Luffy for Christmas, and the two women, Alexandria and Saiyako, had given him enormous suggestions, but none that would fit Luffy.

Luffy saw Zoro, and noticed his expression. "Whatchya doin', Zoro?" he asked nosily.

Zoro sighed, and looked at Luffy reluctantly. "Alright, Luffy, I give up on trying to surprise you and get you a good present. What do you want for Christmas?"

Luffy blinked at him, and laughed, realizing all of the anxiety that had radiated off of Zoro that day had all been about _that_.

Finally ceasing his laughing, he replied, "Zoro, that was stupid!"

Zoro looked at him like the teen had sprouted two heads, "Nani?"

Luffy chuckled, as if the answer were obvious, "Zoro, all I want for Christmas is you."


End file.
